mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Sin's On You - Ep 3 - Pony Wars
Rosette para você: Bateu a cabeça ouvindo musica e não se lembra do que aconteceu antes, em? Deixa eu te aquecer a memoria ;) ... ---- Índice com os links dos episodios anteriores Rosette: Rayne Twistedline. Quanto tempo sem te ver amiga. Sua patas estão lindas. Como sempre... Rayne: Vejo que trouxe algumas visitantes. Rosette: Queremos conversar sobre algo em especifico. Que precisamos conseguir do lugar onde estivemos certa vez. Rayne: O bosque das sombras, nas Ilhas Retorcidas. Imagino que ainda não acabou aquilo que você foi atras. Rosette: Sim e não. O que estava ameaçando este mundo, sim. Mas quero impedir que outro babaca, chegue ao poder. E esse é um posto que esta sendo muito disputado e precisamos de uma vantagem. Rayne: Se a gente for para as Ilhas Retorcidas, vamos ter que pegar "emprestado" um barco da Fiona. E vendo que vocês estão com algumas de suas coisas, acho que não vai ser nada facil. Rosette: Quanto maior o desafio, maior a emoção! ;) ---- Sin's On You - Main Soundtrack Jaqueline cantando com a melodia da marcha dos guardas de Pony Wars: Mestra, cheguei, para o mundo, assustar... Mestra, eu desejo, com lasers, brincar... Quero, ser sua, aprendiz... E como, uma "tish" me ver.... Do mar, eu irei me tornar! :3 Kastila: Minha jovem "ponywan", com certeza sua mestra Kastila le fara chegar longe se esta ao meu lado e louva meu nome. Você ira se tornar, "Dark Lequinaz"... Rayne sem terminar de entender: Am... Essas duas... Vanessa completando, enquanto observava o mar, no porto onde elas estavam: Seriam um perigo maior do que ja são, se tivessem chifres lasers. Jaqueline pegando uma vara grande vermelha e girando ela: Alguem disse lasers? ''(Ela estava girando a vara e foi lançala no ar, mas escapou de suas patas e deu na cabeça de um ponei guarda, deixando inconsciente. As poneis chegaram perto e viram que tava dormindo) '''Rosette' sorrindo: Alguns poneis são tão adoraveis quando dormem, e ... ''(Olhando para o resto do corpo do ponei insconsciente ate que viu que Débora estava comendo a carteira dele) '''Silvana' frenetica: Peraaaa! '(Arrancou a carteira da boca da debora, pegou o que tinha de bilhetes e moedas, e devolveu a carteira para a boca de Débora) ''Agora sim pode comer a vontade. :3 Por certo, esta gostosa? '''Débora com a boca cheia: Tem gosto de carne moida sem temperar. Com um toque de macarrão... Kastila imitando o imperador Pegasine de Pony Wars: Vocês concluiram seu destino, minhas ponywans. Temos aqui a nave na que conquistaremos o ponyverso! Jaqueline: Mestra, esqueceu que estariamos suave nela. Rosette rindo: Suave na nave vamos estar quando tiremos esses 6 guardas que estão protegendo ela. Imagino que a Fiona sabe que fomos as que pegamos emprestadas algumas de suas coisas e por isso chamou alguns amiguinhos. Rayne: Mas voces eram sete, e comigo agora somos oito... centas. Vanessa com um sorriso preocupado: Tinha esquecido que veio com nos uma familia de aranhas... Kastila gentilmente para Rayne: Madame, me permite a mim, imperatriz, comandar este ataque? Rayne levantando o olhar mas sorrindo, se girou para o enxame de aranhas que trouxe com ela: Meninas, hoje vocês obedeceram as ordens da... (Tentando seguir o role da pegasus) imperatriz Dark Kastiliaz (Olhando para Rosette como pedindo ajuda). Rosette sorrindo vendo como Jaqueline olhava com os olhos brilhando: Saudemos a imperatriz Kastiliaz! Kastila rindo e olhando para o barco: Meus suditos, spider troopers, atacaaaaarg! (As aranhas foram correndo em direção aos poneis guardas. Alguns resistiram mas todos acabaram fugindo, o que tava incosciente acordou, e quando viu que tinha uma aranha na frente dele, sentada olhando como ele dormia com um sorriso, o ponei acordou de vez, saiu correndo em direção ao mar e chegou a uma ilha que estava longe. Sem chegar a mergulhar na agua, de tão rapido que correu) Rosette surpresa: E eu achando que somente Zygma Lektryk era capaz de conseguir algo assim... Kastila: Você se refere aquela mancha vermelha que parecia... Rosette: Sim querida, aquela bala vermelha com patas, precisamente. Jaqueline com um chapeu de pirata e olhando para as aranhas: Vocês estão prontas crianças? (Todas as aranhas riram e fizeram um som enquanto sorriam) Jaqueline: Tomarei isso como um sim, everypony e everyaranha pro barco! Jury sem terminar de entender e com uma sobrancelha levantada:'' Everyaranha!'' Vanessa: Sim querida, eu também percebi a enesima invenção da Jaque. Rosette sorrindo: Eu já disse para vocês, se querem seriedade, não a procurem na bela garotinha que é Jaqueline Exdee. Jury inclinando a cabeça de lado:'' Suponho que é mentira...'' (As poneis e aranhas entraram no barco. Pouco depois de todas entrarem o barco zarpou devido a que Débora comeu as cordas.Foi em direção a um conjunto de ilhas roxas que estavam muito longe) Vanessa passando batom enquanto olhava a Rosette pelo espelho que tinha na pata: Se este barco é de Fiona e as coisas que pegamos da caixa forte eram dela. Quer dizer que acabamos de ganhar uma grande inimiga. Ay, não posso me preocupar, cria olheiras e isso é totalmente antiestético! Rosette: Tranquila Vanessa, se me preocupasse com a Fiona não estaria fazendo isto. Ela é uma das que também quer aquele poder que procuramos. So que a avareza dela por não gastar parte do que tem para conseguir mais vai le custar tudo o que tem. (Enquanto isso em uma cidade perto do porto onde saiu o barco, um ponei de chapeu, barba e oculos escuros arrancou um cartaz de um poste, com o que parecia um desenho com os rostos das Sinful7 pedindo uma recompensa pela captura. O ponei ligou para o numero que indicava e Fiona atendeu) Fiona: Quem fala? E depressa que meu tempo vale oro? Não posso perder um segundo! Caçador de recompensas: Desculpe a molestia, dominadora Abnehmend. Vi o cartaz de que estava interessada em capturar aquelas 7 poneis. Gostaria negociar com a senhora a recompensa. Fiona: Você caçou elas? Onde? Quando? Quem é você? Caçador: Meu nome é Baras, Harkun Baras. E não tenho elas ainda mas... Fiona cortando: Então quando tenha algo me avisa, até então não ligue! (Harkun viu um grupo de poneis guardas chegar em um bar onde ele tinha parado tomar um refrigerante. Estavam quase sem folego de tanto correr. Se aproximou e descobriu o que tinha acontecido no porto) Harkun ligando para Fiona:'' Tenho uma pista de onde eles podem estar dominadora Fiona. Elas foram para as Ilhas Retorcidas.'' Fiona: Então va la e cace elas! Um dos guardas que viu que Harkun tinha falado com ela: Me desculpe senhor, voce esta em contato com a senhora Abnehmend? Harkun:'' Sim, porque?'' Guarda: O senhor pode ligar para ela dizendo que seu barco foi levado por... Aranhas? Harkun com cara estranha:'' Tudo bem. (Ligou para Fiona e ela começõu a xingar Harkun, achando que era o guarda quem tinha ligado. Apos 14 ligações e ela demitir e recontratar os guardas em 8 delas, Harkun e os guardas foram em direção as Ilhas Retorcidas. Quando o barco deles foi zarpar, bateram com um grande ponei vermelho, subiram ele e viram que estava com metade do corpo queimado) '''Harkun': Quem é você? Espera... Eu conheço você. Razor Anger? Razor: Sim, sou, tem algum problema, abestado? Harkun paciente: Nenhum. So gostaria saber como você foi parar aqui? Razor irado de ter que lembrar: Um estupido grupo de sete poneis que me tiraram a chave da caixa forte de minha prima Fiona. Harkun: Espera, você e primo de Fiona? Razor entediado:'' Distante mas sim, para de perguntar, cara!'' Harkun: OK, so uma ultima pergunta. Que acho que vai te interesar. Razor impaciente: Qual? Harkun mostrando o cartaz a Razor, que o pegou nervoso:'' São essas as poneis que... Enfim?'' Razor meio surpreso, meio irado: As mesmas. Onde essas malditas estão? Harkun sorrindo: Precisamente estavamos atrás delas agora. (Estirando a pata) Topa? Razor 'sorrindo malicioso: Hmmmm topo!'' Sin's On You - Ending Soundtrack ---- '''Jaqueline para você, imitando uma musica de Johana Pegasian Baky: Tananaaaan tananana naaaaaan naaaaaaaan... Tananaaaan tantan tantaaaaan! Que B.OOOOO! O povo do mal, la vem! Que B.OOOOO! Fiona um barco ja não tem! Mas o que sera que isso vai dar... Sera que Razor de novo ira se lascar... Enquanto Harkun seu chapeu ira arrumar! XDDDD Eu so sei que veremos o que acontecera quando estemos no ar e no Episodio 4 a gente chegar! ;P Mas até isso acontecer, quero brincar de uma coisa... Nos, as Sinful7, estamos indo caminho ao Bosque das Sombras, nas Ilhas Retorcidas. Mas o que sera que encontraremos la? Um portal que permite viajar a traves do tempo. Umas "velhas amigas" de alguem. Categoria:Entradas em blogues